Bloodied
by Kanda The Forgotten Exorcist
Summary: yaoi Dante x nero! Dante gets injured and nero finaly realizes he loves Dante. Implied yuri Trish x Lady


Bloodied

This is a possible one shot for devil may cry. I may just continue it. I don't know yet. Anyway I wrote this because I just recently bought Devil May Cry 4 and fell in love so I bought the first 3 as well. And I wanted some Nero and Dante fluff but I couldn't think of anything so I did a dante gets injured Nero nurses him back to health and fluffy junk. Here it goes.

It was another typical mission. Simple demon problems. They call Dante and he accepts. Easy as pie. That's what Dante thought until he got there. The elderly lady had WAY underestimated her demon problem. When Dante rode up on his motorcycle he had only brought with him Revenge and Ebony n Ivory. That plus Nero. Dante had expected it to be a scarecrow or two not a damn devil gate with a freaking ice demon.

Dante watched the demon take the land around it and freeze the buildings and plants. Then he reached for Ebony pulling it effortlessly from its holster he looked at the gun. "Damn I shoulda brought Coyote." He muttered and Nero laughed revving The Red Queen. Dante shrugged and pulled Revenge off his back and walked into the battle.

After several minutes of fighting that got the duo Dante began to get aggravated. The bullets from Ebony and Ivory just bounced off the skin if this large human like demon. Then the beast froze ice spikes and sent then hurtling at them. Then drawing Yamato from nowhere Dante went into his devil release killing the beast instantly. But not without its consequences. A piece of ice had melded itself around Dante's wrist forming some kind of seal locking away the famous devil hunter's demon side away. Then while he was trying to figure that out another larger ice demon came up behind him with one swipe the demon's blade connected with Dante's side slicing it open then with a stab the blade plunged through his chest.

Nero was shocked to see the man fall sword protruding from his back and blood turning the dirt below him black. Without thinking Nero grabbed Yamato and slay the demon with one fatal swoop. Then he rushed over to the body of his friend. With gentle hands Nero pulled the sword form his back instantly regretting it because more blood poured out of the wound. Then he gently rolled over Dante and removed his duster. Seeing the injuries and how serious they were Nero grabbed the older man's phone fin his pocket and dialed the only number that was in his contacts besides his own. Trish's.

~Back at Devil May Cry~

Trish was kissing Lady at Dante's desk Lady straddling the female demon's lap and arms around her neck while Trish had her hands wrapped around Lady's waist pulling her closer to her as their kiss deepened. Trish reached up and began to undo Lady's top when the phone rang. Trish cursed and reached around Lady and picked up the phone. She saw the caller ID Dante it read. Knowing there would be hell to pay if she didn't answer Trish reluctantly answered with a crude "What to you want"

But is wasn't Dante on the line. "Trish it's me Nero. Dante has been hurt. Bad" he said. Trish almost dropped the phone.

"Where are you?" She simply asked motioning for Lady to put her shirt back on as she fixed her own and grabber her shoes. Nero mumbled the response and Trish closed her phone grabbing the keys to Dante's car then waking out and getting in with Lady sitting in the passenger's seat. Trish cranked the car and sped down the road.

Within minutes of Nero calling Trish and Lady arrived at the scene. Lady assessed the wounds and confirmed that Dante needed medical care right away. Not noticing the bracelet now formed not only on Dante's wrist but now on his ankles sapping more of his demonic strength. Trish and Nero hefted the larger man an carried him to the car laying him in the back seat with his head propped up on Nero's lap a he kept pressure on the wounds. Trish returned to the driver seat of the car with Lady once again at her side. Trish then gunned it speeding down the road back to the town and to the nearest hospital around. Fortuna.

By the time they arrived the entire back of the car was coated in Dante's blood. Trish helped carry Dante inside and watched the nurses began to rant off stats about Dante. Nero sat down blood coating his jacket pants and shirt. As a nurse walked over.

"Excuse me. Is it alright if I ask you some questions about him?" The nurse asked sheepishly. Nero nodded numbly. " okay what is his name?" She asked

"Dante" he replied

"Last name?"

"None that I know of"

"Age and date of birth"

"35 and 12/14/70" Nero replied

"Cause of this accident"

This caused Nero to pause. Cause. It was his fault he wasn't quick enough to help Dante. Dante was in this horrible condition because if him.

"Sir?" The nurse's voice brought him back to reality but he couldn't fumble out a reply. When Trish cut in.

"Demon" she said curtly. The nurse scribbled something down on her clipboard. Then stood.

"Thank you. We will let you know." She said waking back towards where they wheeled Dante off.

Nero stayed in the waiting room. Not saying a word at all. After an hour Trish piped up. " Nero are you alright?"

Nero looked up his blue eyes glazed over. He nodded grief flooding his face. Trish actually felt bad for the boy. She payed a tender hand on the boy's shoulder as he began to shake as sobs began to shake from the boy's strong features. He cried or a good five minutes sobbing into Trish's shoulder a she tried to comfort him. She had never seen the young devil hunter like this. Neither him nor Dante. In fact Trish was beginning to believe that Dante could never get hurt. But today changed her view on the older man entirely. When she saw the older hunter bleeding out in Nero's arms she thought it was the end of the son of Sparda. Luckily they arrived in time to save him.

A nurse walked out and removed the mask from her face "who is waiting for Mr. Dante?" She asked looking around. Immediately Nero jumped up followed by Trish and Lady. They walked over to her and she led them through several long white hallways. Nero held his breath his demon senses driving him insane from the smells. He should faintly smell Dante's blood farther down the hall as the nurse's voice droned on about Dante's stats. Trish listened closely to what the nurse was saying as she laced her fingers in between Lady's and pulled her closer. Apparently they had stabilized the hunter. After giving a blood transfusion to him and stitching up his side and chest he had fallen back into a normal state. They had him hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. Nero was the first to walked into the room and was shocked to see the hunter awake.

"Nero" he grunted opening his deep blue eyes and pain filling them as the man hissed in pain at the small movement. Nero rushed to his side and sat next to him in a chair he pulled up from the window.

"What is it Dante?" Nero asked in almost a whisper.

Dante lifted the hand that wasn't stuck full of needles and Nero saw the iron shackle on it. Nero grabbed Dante wrist and examined the shackle. "Trish what do you make of this?" Nero asked the demon pulling Dante's hand forward but stopped when Dante gritted his teeth in pain. Nero stopped and waited for Trish to walk over and take his spot. She probed the shackle with a screwdriver she pulled from her pocket.

After a minute Trish stepped back and put her hand on her hip. "It's a demon shackle." She stated. "It's meant to sap the powers of any demon it is attached to." She yawned. "Only the person who put it on can take it off. And most of the time." Trish paused and gently put her hand under Dante's chin and lifted it revealing a collar that looked much like Nero's demonic arm. "They come with a demonic collar." She said removing her hand and letting Dante relax.

Nero sighed as Dante fell asleep leaving no sign of then man actually living save the occasional rise and fall of his chest. "What are we going to do?" He asked looking down at his friend. On more then one occasion Dante had risked his life to help and protect the younger hunter. Even from the start when the Savior had attacked and absorbed him Dante rushed into the battle and saved him. When he left Nero figured he hadn't seen the last of the man after he left. And sure enough not a month later Nero stumbled on a stray shop in the middle of nowhere called Devil May Cry. He realized later upon exploring the shop Dante asleep on the desk at the far side of the room. And that was the start of their partnership. The duo went on missions together and slay demons that got in the way. After several months of easy work and easy money Dante received a call from an unknown source and got the job that they recently completed upon the arrival of an unexpected ice demon. Next thing they knew they were in a hospital room with Dante hooked up to machines.

Nero offered to stay the night with Dante so he didn't freak out when Dante fully came to and didn't know where he was. Trish and Lady agreed saying it would be awkward if they stayed instead of the young demon hunter. So they departed leaving Nero and Dante alone in the hospital.

After several hours of waiting Nero departed to the bathroom to change into some sweats that he had in his pack. The hunter easily slid out of his jacket and shrugged of his red hoodie leaving him in his leather slacks and a black muscle shirt. Nero pulled the grey sweats from his bag and slipped off his pants and into the sweats then stuffed the extra clothing into his bag and walked back into the room. This time Dante's icy blue eyes were open and frantically darting around in their sockets. Nero dropped his bag beside the chair and grabbed Dante's hand. Almost instantly Dante's eyes locked with Nero's and a warm reassuring smile flooded the younger man's face. Relief passed into the older hunter's eyes as his tensed muscles visibly relaxed. Nero rubbed his thumb up and down the back of Dante's hand attempting to calm the older man.

"Nero." He said not in question but just to say it. The younger man's name rolling off Dante's tongue leaving a velvet sound in the four letters. Nero appreciated the sound and nodded.

"I'm here Dante you can relax" He said taking his devil arm and brushing the blood caked hair from Dante's face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Dante smiled a little and closed his eyes he knew that even though he may be out of it he could trust Nero to watch his back. It was going to be a long journey but if he got to see Nero more than Dante would accept it.

It was worth being Bloodied.

Well there it is! Haha if I get enough reviews I may just make this a multi chapter fic! Anyway just a little fluff but I think it worked out good. Except for the ending lol I still need some work on that. Rate and review! Thx guys!


End file.
